


the sounds you make (they sooth my heart)

by shoyousugar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, love some domestic bees, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: Blake loved all of the little noises her girlfriend made. And upon moving into their new apartment, Blake began to really appreciate the sounds of Yang.A short little one shot of Blake loving Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	the sounds you make (they sooth my heart)

Blake had grown to love sleeping next to Yang and hearing her snoring.

She hated it, at first, when they stayed in their team house after defeating Salem. Despite saving Remnant they were still flat broke and had to rely on each other for lien. Lien wasn’t a problem after a couple months, many people requested them for high paying hunts. But staying in that house, there was always noise. Morning, noon or night, there was _always something_ keeping Blake from sleeping. 

At night it was normally Yang’s snoring. It wasn’t loud but it wasn’t quiet either- then there was the way she would grip Blake’s waist in her sleep, cuddling her like a teddy bear. She would always wake up the next morning, boiling and unable to escape thanks to the powerful muscles in Yang’s left arm keeping her from doing so. More than a few times did she have to slap the blonde awake (words didn’t work, she just grunted at her when Blake would try to wake her up that way) and more than a few times did the blonde complain. 

However, Blake had to assume that with growing older, she was outgrowing the lifestyle of living with three other people, which often ended up being seven other people when team ORNJ & Penny would burst through the door. Don’t get her wrong, she loved all of them, but she would rather wake up to Yang’s sleepy face than Weiss rattling the door and demanding that they come down for breakfast immediately. 

Thinking back on it, if Yang hadn’t have installed a lock on their bedroom door everyone probably would’ve just barged in. That would’ve made for some awkward scenarios like: “Here babe, put your arm and your shirt on, Ruby came in to avoid Weiss feeding her vegetables.” 

Moral of the story is, Blake and Yang decided they should get their own place. Because Yang agreed that she couldn’t have five minutes alone with Blake unless they were both asleep, which didn’t count. Their apartment was only a few streets away in Vale but it was only _theirs_. Blake couldn’t say she missed the old house. Aspects of it, like seeing everyone often? _Sure_ , she did. But the noise, cleaning and even the bills (she grimaced at the thought of their old electricity bills) she would never miss those parts.

Upon moving into their apartment, Blake began to really appreciate the sounds of Yang. Noises that had previously irritated her thanks to the overwhelming wall of sound that was the RWBY household. There were little things Blake noticed that she found cute, like how Yang would drum her fingers along any surface she could when she was thinking or how she would click her tongue when looking for something in the cupboards.

Other sounds were more obvious, Yang wanted her to hear them. Like how she would whistle when making dinner or hum a small tune to fill in the silence, she even loved the sounds she made on the rare occasion they decided to ‘make love’ as Yang called it. The best noises, in Blake’s opinion, were the ones she didn’t even know she was making. Sometimes Yang would get mad and there would be a rumbling sound that came from her throat as she genuinely growled or sometimes she would give an appreciative little whine when Blake would do anything for her.

In short she loved all of the noises Yang made.But then there was the snoring.

It used to bother her. But now, at night and in the mornings, when Blake was awake and listened to her snoring. She loved it. Because that sound reminded her that all was right in her life, that she and her girlfriend were fine. There was an intimacy to it as well, knowing that Yang was comfortable in sleeping next to her. There was once a time where sleep evaded them, plagued by nightmares and bouts of insomnia. Even before that Blake had never slept well, what with living in tents for years on end. Yet all of that was just a distant memory, she had never slept as well as she did than when she slept next to Yang.

This morning she was the first one awake, which wasn’t unusual. She was always the last one asleep and the first one to wake up. So she had time to admire her girlfriend’s sleeping form. Yang lay on her back, her head falling slightly towards Blake. Gentle puffs of air escaped her lips as she snored, making Blake smile in return. Her hair was mussed from her slumber, blonde strands creating a halo around her head. A soft glow came in through the window, hitting the wall on the other side of the room. Blake always felt so cozy when she woke up with her face tucked into whichever part of Yang she had decided to lie against. Always felt safe waking up with Yang’s arm around her.

Mornings were always like this. A feeling of tenderness and domesticity that always washed over Blake. She ran a hand down Yang’s jawline, tracing the small scars that her aura could never fully heal. There was one on her lip that particularly stood out, Blake could feel it against her lips whenever they kissed. She slowly dragged her hand downwards, fingertips tickling the skin beneath her. Blake admired how soft Yang’s skin was, worshipped the sculpted muscles underneath said skin.

The fingers danced over Yang’s collar and down the front of her tank top, playing with the hem of the shirt when she reached the bottom before gliding back upwards. In an urge fuelled by sheer adoration, she pressed her lips against Yang’s shoulder, which she had been resting against during the night. The snoring came to a slow stop and the arm beneath her shifted, sliding along Blake’s back and coming as far around her waist as it could before attempting to cuddle her closer.

“I take it you’re awake,” Yang said, voice groggy. Blake’s ears flitted back, feeling slightly guilty. “Sorry, did I wake you?” She asked and the blonde shook her head, shifting so that she could pull Blake closer to her. “No, don’t worry... I was hoping I might beat you to the punch this morning so I could make you breakfast.”

“The last time you made me breakfast I woke up to the fire alarm going off.”

“Yet breakfast was _still_ amazing.” They both chuckled against one another. Yang leaned down to kiss Blake and, like always, she immediately melted into it. She let Yang shift around under the quilt until her knees were at either side of Blake’s hips, the only thing keeping her balanced was Blake’s hand on her collarbone, fingers stretched and lightly pressing into her neck. “Wanna just chill here whilst I go make us something to eat?”

“No, I’ll come help in case you set something on fire again.”

“ _Awww_ , you should have more faith in me Belladonna.”

“ _Excuse you_ , my last name’s Xiao Long.”

“No it’s not.”

“Let’s change that.”

Yang laughed and the sound was music to Blake’s ears. Both of them shuddered with laughter, which happened fairly often between them. The blonde gave her one final kiss before pulling her arm out from under Blake, carefully moving around until she was sat on the edge of the bed. Blake felt quite greedy when she wrapped an arm around Yang’s waist in a vain attempt to drag her back into bed.

Yang chuckled and effortlessly moved out of the bed, smiling back at Blake as she left their bedroom. Blake smiled as she watched her go, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to hide the toothy grin. She would never get used to mornings like this but would always be delighted by them. Blake flopped onto her back, smiling giddily like a school girl despite her Beacon days being long gone.

Blake loved sleeping next to Yang and hearing her snores. Adored waking up to her gorgeous face and listening to whatever she decided to hit out with that morning. And she cherished every moment after that. Despite past hardships, she loved the life she chose to lead, and was certainly in love with a certain blonde who was there through the best and worst of it. 

_** BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ** _

“ _Sorry_! Forgot to open the window again!”

And she was excited now, because this was the good part. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short little domestic bees I wrote in between schoolwork and other things. 
> 
> Also inspired by my girlfriend waking me up in the middle of the night by pinching my nose and saying “it’s like lying next to a bear” because I was snoring.


End file.
